


Behind the Camera

by DardalionWrites



Series: Jaune the Porn Star [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Pornstars, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Jaune never expected to work in the porn industry, but here he was making movies to pay the bills and support his new life in Argus. It may not have been the huntsman adventure he'd dreamed of as a child, but that doesn't make it any less interesting.





	Behind the Camera

* * *

 

 

Two porn stars walk into a bar and order a cup of coffee. It might have been the start of some joke, but it was also the routine Jaune and Sienna had been a part of for the last few weeks, ever since their first movie together and a rather awkward conversation afterwards. He couldn’t say he’d expected to become firm friends with his co-star – he’d thought what they did would make it too awkward to interact in normal life – but friends they’d become. Sienna didn’t seem to care about their job or what it meant for her, and he’d come to think the same way.

So what if they fucked on screen for money. If it wasn’t hurting either of them, what was the problem? That was the way she explained it, along with a healthy dose of `people fuck all the time; it’s a natural thing`.

It helped that business was good. Sienna’s career had taken off thanks to her exotic looks and, if he were being honest, the passion she put into her work. Looks only got you so far in the industry; when Sienna was on the set with him, it was like a switch was flipped. So many people struggled to fake that kind of intimacy but when the two of them were together. Well, the look in her eyes was almost enough to fool him occasionally. He never let it. That way led conflict and drama.

_Got to remember, this is a job to her. Nothing more._

Though, not the first job Sienna had held, it turned out.

“The White Fang? Weren’t they terrorists?”

“Yes.” Sienna said it frankly, as if admitting to being a terrorist wasn’t a big deal at all. “Though part of the agreement to disband was that those who had been members would not face persecution.”

“But I mean… the violence.”

“Something had to change.” She sipped her tea and looked at him over the rim of the mug. “You may not have seen it, but the horrors the faunus went through are hard to comprehend. Children were branded with hot irons, others were beaten and deprived of rights and there were those who were forced into slavery – often sexual.”

He cringed. It was hard to imagine it and yet he didn’t think Sienna would beat around the bush. She wasn’t one to waste time like that. Plus, there had to be a reason the Kingdoms had agreed to put into law that those things were now illegal. _They wouldn’t have had to say that if those things weren’t happening…_

“Couldn’t things have been changed through non-violent means, though?”

“In an ideal world that might be possible. This is not that world. Before the White Fang became what it did under my control, it was a civil rights movement led by those who truly believed in peaceful protest. They existed for twenty-five years, Jaune. Twenty-five years of protest and lobbying only for nothing to change. Under my leadership, the White Fang won the faunus their freedom in _six_ years.”

“Over the bodies of the fallen.”

It was testament to their friendship that he could say that and not only be assured Sienna wouldn’t be offended but know she wouldn’t think he was implying that was all her fault. They were open. It was hard not to be when he’d bent her over a table in a schoolgirl outfit, or when she’d chained him to a wall and made him _beg_ for her to take him. After scenes like that, pussyfooting around a difficult conversation just didn’t seem worth it.

“I’m not saying I enjoyed what we did or that I don’t regret it,” she said. “But you can’t deny that the Kingdoms only changed because of what we did. It’s an `ends justify the means` approach, but someone had to make the decision. If things continued as they were, we would have seen another faunus war in time, and that would have led to death on a far greater scale.” Sienna placed her mug down and ran a hand through her hair. “Disbanding for equality laws wasn’t what we originally had in mind, but when the offer came I was quick to jump for it. I know that some revile me for the decisions I made, but I would make them again if I had to.”

There was strength in that. Sienna was a very strong woman. “Sometimes I wish I’d done the same with my dream,” he admitted.

“Oh?”

“I wanted to be a huntsman. Decided that too late, though, and I couldn’t get into one of the prep academies. If I’d knuckled down and trained my ass off, I might have been able to catch up, but I was a kid. Got wound up, angry and wasted time and then realised I wasn’t good enough by the time I was seventeen. It led to a big fight with my parents.” He smiled weakly. “We’ve made up now but looking back I was a real brat.”

Sienna nudged her foot against his shin. “Isn’t every teenager? I know I was.”

“Maybe. I guess I’m jealous of you in a way. Or envious. You had a dream and you fulfilled it. You deserve it given how much work you put in, but I sometimes wonder if I have up too easily on mine. If I was weak and didn’t put the effort in.”

“Regrets are normal. I have my fair share. You shouldn’t be too upset, though. If it weren’t for this path, we would not have met.” Her grin turned teasing. “Or had sex.”

“H-Hey. Don’t say that in public.” There was no one on the seats nearby but he was still nervous of someone just walking up and recognising them.

“You’re adorable when you blush,” she said, laughing. “As for my dreams, I wouldn’t call what I did my dream. I wanted to help the faunus and I did, but it was always something I felt had to be done for the sake of fairness. It’s hardly what I dreamt of as a young girl.”

“What was your dream?” he asked.

Sienna sighed. “You’ll laugh…”

“I won’t.”

“You will,” she said, glaring at him. “But fine. I wanted to be a princess.” Sienna’s face turned just a little pink as she closed her eyes and sighed. “I wanted to be a pretty princess, and to be swept off my feet by a handsome prince, who would then marry me, and we’d live happily ever after.”

“Wow.” He took a long drink to stop himself from laughing, or his surprise from showing. He didn’t think it fooled her because she shot him a fierce `laugh and you die` look. “Ahem. I guess that’s not a bad dream. Right? Being happy and all.”

“I was a young girl before I was a terrorist,” she said. “And before I was a porn star.”

“I guess we all were. Young, I mean. Not a girl. Except when my sisters dressed me up…” Seeing the look on her face, he shook his head and hurried on, “But are you moving back onto that dream now, then? I mean, you’re free from your past obligations.”

“I’m not as free as one would think…” She trailed off.

“What do you mean?”

Sienna sighed again but explained after a little prodding. “When the White Fang disbanded, I lacked the qualifications for any meaningful employment and my name was rather well-known, which made finding work even harder. I was… fortunate to find the work I have with you, and even that is only because the Director is Ex-White Fang himself. I’ve been trying to help those who have been less fortunate…”

“You mean like a charity?”

“I wouldn’t call the efforts of one person a charity. I’ve just been taking money out my wages to try and help them.”

“You realise you’re not responsible for them anymore.”

“I know. They chose to follow me and I delivered on what I promised them, but just because I have fulfilled the requirements of that, does not mean I will abandon them now.” Her eyes hardened. “I promised to give them better lives. I will deliver on that.”

Wow. Jaune couldn’t help but stare at her, impressed. It would have been so easy for her to forget about the others now that the White Fang was over, and she’d have been perfectly justified in doing so. Somehow, it didn’t surprise him that she wouldn’t. Sienna was not a person to do something and give up halfway through.

He admired that about her.

“Is there any way I can help?”

“Jaune, you-?” She laughed. “That’s kind but I can’t ask you to. There’s barely enough I can do with just a small contribution from my salary. Don’t lose yours as well.”

They were only two people, two porn stars, and no matter how popular they were, they couldn’t singlehandedly provide for all the faunus struggling to find work. The realisation disappointed him, and he looked down, frustrated with his own inability. Unless…

“We could do a charity video!”

Sienna paused. “Huh?”

“Yeah, that’s it. We do a video specifically designed to raise money for this – make it an actual charity and get the proceeds directed to it.” He waved his hands, excited now that he had an idea. “The director would agree surely, he was in the same boat as those who would benefit and loss of profits on _one video_ wouldn’t hurt him. We could make a lot more money that way.”

“Perhaps… yes, I could see it working but… are you sure? If it was for charity, neither you nor I would be paid for it. Are you really willing to do this for free?”

“If it means helping out, sure. I’d be happy to. I’ll talk to the director for you.”

The smile that split her face banished away even the smallest doubts. She leaned across the table and drew him in for a hug, laughing delightedly as she did.

“Thank you, Jaune. Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Jaune hummed as he read through the script one last time and committed his lines to memory. They didn’t have to be perfect, just close enough to the intent for the story to work, but he liked to try and get it all down anyway. The director had agreed instantly to the idea of a charity video, and there were even some minor actors who wanted to chip in. Jaune and Sienna were hardly the _only_ actors in the business, just the most popular. Even beyond helping out for the sake of charity, everyone else involved would be advertising themselves to the much larger viewership Jaune and Sienna tended to bring in. It would draw viewers to their movies, too.

The script itself – and the movie – were written by faunus for faunus; important to ensure it remained wholesome, since there was nothing more ridiculous than trying to make something for a group and creating a tone-deaf piece.

This had been written by Sienna. Her name was on the front and the director had wanted her to come up with the script to give it that personal touch. The director helped her iron out the kinks of course – the grammatical kinks, not the actual kinks – so it read well.

But that ending…

Jaune bit his lip, unsure what he thought of it.

“Jaune!” There was a knock on the door. The director. “Filming is in five minutes. You ready?”

“On my way!”

Jaune sighed and read over the last lines again, swallowing as he put the script down and pulled on his military coat. _It’s just a line. Nothing to get worked up over. Sienna probably didn’t even think it would be an issue and I’m the one making it one. Just get out there, say it and get the job done._

 

* * *

 

Jaune `awoke` on what appeared to be a medical bed. He didn’t wake so much as make a show of it, groaning out loud for the sake of the cameras as he struggled up, trying to make it seem like the bandages wrapped around his body – dyed with food dye – were in fact covering injuries that caused him trouble. The makeup crew had gone above and beyond to leave him looking like he’d just come out of a war.

“The human awakes,” a voice barked. A beautiful woman with dark hair and black feline ears stepped towards his bed with a spear in hand. She wore skimpy clothes that could have at best been called a fur bra and loincloth. The kind of ancient clothing no one wore, but which movies and TV had made apparent for sexy female figures. Her toned stomach was bare, abs on full display and glistening with oil. Her golden eyes pierced his and he couldn’t help but glance down to her oiled cleavage.

“Where am I?” he asked, recalling his lines.

“Silence human! You dare to-”

“Blake,” a quieter voice whispered. “Be calm. The human is injured and healing.” Another faunus came onto the set and laid a hand on the wrist of the first, pushing the spear away. This one was a little more tanned with shorter hair a similar shade of black and an almost motherly expression. She was an older actress, one for the mature audience, and, if Jaune wasn’t mistaken, she was the other actresses’ mother, Kali.

Like Blake, Kali wore revealing tribal clothes, though this time of white linen and gauze that did little to hide her generous bosom or shapely thighs. Then again, he was naked but for a pair of boxers, with bandages placed to strategically show off his pecs and abs.

“You are within the Tribe of the Black Fang.”

“The Black Fang?” He made to move and bit off a groan. “The most feared and powerful of the faunus tribes. Am I your prisoner? I remember the battle…”

“Your kind attacked us again and paid the price for it,” Blake snapped, feigning fury as she glared at him. “Your warriors fell upon the fields, but our Queen demanded the wounded be aided from the field and brought to safety. You are fortunate, human. No other tribe would have been so kind.”

“Nor would we,” Jaune admitted. “You have helped all the injured?”

“We have,” Kali said, placing a soft hand upon his chest. He couldn’t fail to note how she rubbed at his muscles, or how good it felt. “You were one of the worst injured, but many of your men are safely on their feet and some have even returned home to your people. Despite what you may have heard, the Black Fang Tribe does not kill its prisoners.”

“Then I must thank you. I know that my people would not have been so kind were the situation reversed. You have my gratitude.”

“It is welcomed, prince.”

Jaune stilled. “You know?”

“That you are the Prince Jaune Arc of the Human Kingdoms? Yes. It did not sway our Queen’s decree, or her desire to see you and yours healed. Rest easy, prince. You were not brought here so that you might be slain.”

“No, but the Queen wishes to see him,” Blake said. “And I shall take him to her.”

Jaune stood with the aid of the healer, at least pretending to need it. He shrugged on the military overcoat – something of a fantastical burgundy colour and which wouldn’t have looked out of place in a fantasy LARP setting. He left it hanging off his shoulders where it did little to hide his chest from view, but he did tug on the tight white hose and a pair of dashing leather boots. Following Blake, who walked ahead of him, he was soon flanked by two more on either side, all as scantily clad as the first.

The script demanded he `admire` what was on offer but there was no need for that. The girls had been oiled to suggest a tropical climate and it caused the light to shimmer off their behinds and their legs, and up the small of their back. From behind, Blake’s loincloth was little more than a fur thong gripped tight between her peach-like cheeks. Each of them glinted in the low light of the set, sending rippling patterns across her smooth skin. The tight pants he wore did little to hide the bulge of his erection.

Leading from one set to another, Jaune ducked his head as they entered a tent, the sides of which had been hollowed out to allow the crew to film through it. There, on a raised wooden chair with her legs crossed, sat Sienna Khan. Dressed in revealing fur and with a royal blue mantle behind her, she looked at home on the raised dais, looking down on someone far beneath her.

In that moment, it was easy to imagine her as the former leader of the White Fang. Sienna wore authority like a cloak. Jaune was pushed before her by one of the spears, and he faked a stumble and a defiant glare up at the so-called Queen of the faunus tribes.

“My Queen,” Blake said, bowing and falling to one knee – the motion doing all sorts of interesting things to her breasts. “I have brought you the prisoner as asked.”

“I am no Queen, Blake. You know this.”

“You are to us, Sienna.”

“Hm.” Sienna looked down over them, then waved a hand. “Leave us.”

“M-My Queen. Leave you with this human…?” Blake looked at him and her ears flicked forward. “Are you certain?”

“Do you have so little faith in me as to think I would be bested by one injured man? Or any man at all? I am Sienna Khan, the tiger.” She stood and spread her arms, throwing the mantle aside and revealing her gorgeous body. The muscles of her bare legs stretched powerfully as she descended the dais and came to stand on the carpets below. “Do you doubt me, Blake?”

“No.” Blake fell to one knee, fist to her heart and spear flat on the ground. She seemed _really_ into the fantasy genre, or just acting in general. Understandable given how much they did modern porn. It must have been fun for them. “By the stars I do not, my lady. I have sworn myself to you, as have all the sisters of the Black Fang.”

“Then go. Go and guard our tribe while I would speak with this man.”

“Yes. Of course.” Blake stood and backed away, bowing the whole time. She did so until she left the tent and the flap waved shut behind her. Only the two of them remained.

Sienna moved towards him, eyes as sharp as steel and twice as dismissive as she looked him up and down. Jaune tried to stand tall and defiant as his role demanded, but her eyes brought a shiver unto him. He wondered what she thought as she inspected him. Did he meet her expectations? Could any man do so? Sienna was a force of nature unto herself.

“So,” she said, and her casual dismissal made his crotch harden. “You are the princeling who met me on the field of battle.”

“And you are the faunus that devastated my charge.”

“Our peoples have been at war for centuries.”

“I must thank you for your mercy,” he said, inclining his head. “My men did not deserve to be left to die.”

“No one does, human. And I am painfully aware the sentiment would not have been returned. You and yours would have killed us where we lay, put us down as savages. Many of our finest warriors have fallen to your people.”

“You raid our Kingdom and steal our menfolk.”

“We must to survive,” Sienna said. “As you have noticed, our tribes are women only. Without men to continue our bloodlines, we would fade from existence.” She walked around and behind him and he could feel her eyes trace down his back. “It is my responsibility as the leader of my tribe to ensure the safety and security of my people. As it is yours to secure the safety of yours, prince…”

“Then there will forever be bloodshed between our peoples,” he said. “Is there no other way?”

“Do you seek one?” she asked, surprised. “None of yours have cared to do so before.”

“I see now that the stories are unfounded, that you are more than mere barbarians. The kindness you have shown my men and the honour bestowed upon them is beyond what we – the civilised nations – would have offered.” He turned to face her. “If peace were at all possible, I would see it done. If your people need men, you might live among us.”

“And if we did, what would we face?” Sienna demanded. “To live as slaves and second-class citizens, to be used and abused by all who would see themselves superior to us, the uncultured savages?”

The heat in her words was no act and no lie. It was the same righteous fury she had wielded as leader of the White Fang, and Jaune quailed under the force of it. In real life, the Kingdoms had bowed to her fire. Bowed and changed.

This story was to be a reflection of that.

“I look at you, Queen Sienna, and I do not see someone who would accept to be less than equal.”

“Hmph. Flattery, human. I am no Queen and will not be until I am mated.”

“You are a princess, then?” he blurted out. It was not in the script but the title – coupled with Sienna’s embarrassed story earlier that day – forced his hand. Suddenly, a lot of the setting of this script she’d written made sense. Like she had in the diner, Sienna flushed and shot him a glare. That wasn’t in the script either, and he knew she was embarrassed to have been caught fulfilling her childhood fantasy.

“I am. What of it?”

“Then become _my_ princess,” he said, stepping forward. “Join me as an equal and rule over the Kingdoms with me. Become mine and you will have the power to ensure your people – our people – are treated fairly.”

“My hand? That is what you, broken and beaten, demand?” Sienna turned away, though she looked at him from the corner of one eye. “You are bold, human. I will give you that. To make this suggestion takes courage, but I would ask whether you are worthy of me.”

“I am a Prince!”

“A title and wealth will not impress me.”

“Then how. Tell me how I shall prove my worth to you.” He strode forward and cast off his coat, revealing his body. “Shall I fight your strongest warrior? Shall I go through some trial to prove my strength?”

“Combat is for the battlefield. If you wish to prove worthy of a place in my bed, there is only one way to do so.” With that warning, Sienna reached up and snapped a cord holding her outfit on. It fell with a rustle of fabric, exposing her naked body. Only she could look so at ease, so _powerful_ , while standing in front of a man naked.

“With pleasure.”

Jaune growled and stepped forward, reaching to take the proud faunus into his arms. Sienna danced away, slapping his palm aside and turning her body so that her shapely rear was shown for both his and the camera’s benefit. She moved swiftly, her long and powerful legs taking her to an adjoining room and forcing him to follow like a loyal puppy.

He did, leashed by his cock, which bulged against his pants, visible to all.

The room held a bed covered with soft furs and cushions, which she sat down on the edge of, knees together and legs bent to the side. When he moved toward her, she reached out with one finger and pointed down to the ground.

Jaune knelt, eyes on her. She smiled and offered one smooth leg, which he took with both hands. He placed a kiss on her shin, below her knee, then trailed both his hands and his lips higher, caressing her knee, thigh and more. He planted a pattern of kisses across the top and inside of her thigh, working his way towards her core.

Before he could reach it, Sienna’s other foot came up to press on his shoulder and hold him in place. The glistening wetness of her sex beckoned to him. She turned over slowly, posing on all fours atop the bed. She arched her back, pressing her breasts down against the sheets while pushing her hips back towards his face.

Catching the message, Jaune moved forward and spread her cheeks. He held them open so that the camera could see his tongue brush against her sex, then slip higher and tongue her anus. Sienna was clean and freshly washed and her skin tasted of her, an undeniable electric taste he’d had the pleasure of sampling numerous times before. Jaune dove in happily, running his tongue up and down her body, pushing apart her lips with it and letting everyone see the bright pink flesh inside.

“Hm,” Sienna moaned, using one hand to play with her breasts. “Mmm. Nh.”

He continued to lick at her until her legs grew weak. Taking advantage, he pushed her down and rolled her over, the brought one knee up onto the bed and crawled over her. Golden eyes narrowed on his and Sienna swept her knee up, displacing and rolling him so that it was he on his back and her above. With a coy smile, she leaned forward, pressing her bountiful breasts against his face.

Like a starving man presented with water, he supped at them. Her body shivered above his as he played with one nipple and then the next, taking the dusky nub into his mouth and sucking on it, then leaning back and extending his tongue, bathing it until it glistened invitingly. The cameras were all around them now, multiple shots from different angles to take in everything. The way her nipples glistened. The look on her face. The hunger in his eyes. The way her hands found his belt buckle and clipped it open, then dragged his pants and boxers down in one motion.

His cock sprung free, harder than it had ever been before.

Sienna grasped it firmly.

Jaune hissed her name through gritted teeth. “Sienna…”

“This is your weakness, then,” she purred, crawling down his body. “So easily controlled once I have this, oh prince.”

He couldn’t remember if there was a line in response or not. It probably didn’t matter because she opened her mouth around the head of him. She didn’t take him inside, but he could feel the warmth of her breath up and down his length and it was enough to render him speechless. To his frustration, she didn’t grant him release.

“Do you want it?” she asked, voice a sultry purr.

“Yes.” Jaune rasped back, the words dragging out on the final consonant.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes!” he cried, louder. His hips bucked up, trying to touch himself against her tongue. Sienna saw it and leaned back however, and he slumped down with a groan. “Please,” he begged. “I want it. I need it.”

“What do you need?” she asked, pumping her hand up and down slightly. “Tell me what you need.”

“You! I need you! I need your- Ah!”

Her mouth wrapped around him. Her lips sealed on him. Her tongue pressed firmly against him.

Jaune’s life flashed before his eyes.

“Ahhhh!” His hips rose up to meet her and this time she allowed it, cupping his behind with one hand as she took his entire length into her mouth and hummed. The vibrations travelled through her mouth and tongue, stimulating him further. He clenched his eyes shut and tried desperately to hold on and not ruin the shot.

It was difficult. Sienna made everything harder – especially him.

“Mnh. Srp. Hn.” She began to work her lips up and down his shaft, gripping the base of it with one hand. Whenever she reached the top, she would draw back to kiss it and run her tongue around his tip, then slowly take him back down again. The whole time, her eyes remained focused on him, cataloguing every reaction.

He tried to maintain eye contact, but it was impossible. His head pushed back into the mattress as he arched his back and groaned.

When she drew back and released him, he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or if he should cry and reach for her once more. Such thoughts were taken away when she rose up and positioned herself above him, guiding his member with one hand so that it pressed against her entrance. His tip, already lubricated, slid in easily, parting her folds and causing her wet heat to wash over him.

“Do you wish to be my mate, human?” she asked.

He couldn’t remember if those words had been in the script. He didn’t think so. The answer was obvious. “Gods. Yes. I want to be your mate.”

“Then you’ll need to impress me,” she reminded him. “And you’re not doing much of a job of that laying there while I service you.”

He rose up to meet her, buoyed by the challenge and the suggestion that he wasn’t good enough for her. His arms wrapped around her waist and his lips met hers. He could taste himself on her but cared not, nipping on her lower lip and causing her to gasp. He took advantage and plunged his tongue into her mouth, where it wrestled against hers. Sienna, never one to surrender, fought back passionately.

While that happened, he secured her in his lap and dragged her body down, sliding his ten inches into her. She took him easily, her body moulded to his after their numerous times together. She was hot, wet and so fucking soft around him. Gripping him in velvet heat and squeezing him tightly. He began to move, bouncing her in his lap and rising up to meet her, thrusting deep inside.

Sienna moaned into his mouth. Sweat began to accumulate on their bodies, mixing together as her large breasts rubbed up against his chest, her nipples brushing against and over his. His hands settled on her ass, squeezing and gripping on tight as he dragged her on and off his shaft, rolling her hips with every thrust to ensure he hit that special spot deep inside.

Their kiss broke for a moment. Her forehead came to rest against his. Their breath mingled with every pant and their noses touched. His eyes met hers and never once looked away, even as the cameras and lights flashed around them. As far as he was concerned, they did not exist. It was just the two of them.

Just their breathing and the wet slap of their bodies striking a rhythm.

“Hah… hah…”

“Ah… ah… ah…”

He leaned forward to kiss her again, then pushed her down so that she lay on her back beneath him, their bodies still joined. Something about it didn’t feel right and he moved instinctively, rolling over so that they were side by side, him pressed against her back with one hand around and cupping her stomach. He thrust up into her, pressing his hips against her ass as they lay side by side.

It felt more fitting somehow. Neither on top. Neither dominant.

For the sake of those watching, he hooked a hand under her knee and drew her leg up, exposing the point of their union for all to see. A camera zoomed in on that, looking directly between their legs to where the base of his cock could be seen stretching her pretty pink lips. His balls were pushed up against it until he drew back, showing his shaft glistening with her juices. He pushed back inside, gasping into the softness of her hair as he did so.

Hungrily, he drew that aside with his nose so that he could reach her neck, which he bit and kissed his way up and down, marvelling in the sounds she made as she tilted her head back to grant him more.

“I’m close,” he whispered. His thrusts became more erratic, harsher. “I’m about to cum.”

“Inside,” Sienna moaned. She was not loud nor reserved. “If you want me as your mate you must make me one. Cum inside me and ensure our line continues!”

He picked up his pace, the moment of release approaching. His control, important for ensuring he didn’t lose himself prematurely, was finally thrown away and wave after wave of pleasure crashed down on him. His balls clenched and his cock pulsed inside her.

At the last second, he recalled his final lines. The ones that had caused him so much contention. Desperately, he drew Sienna’s head back so that their eyes met. Her cheeks were flushed with pink and her eyes were hazy and filled with lust. Even so, she looked to him, waiting. Expecting. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers.

“I love you.”

Sienna’s eyes watered. A hand came up to wrap around and grip the back of his head and draw him towards her lips. “And I love you,” she whispered back.

His release was harsher than ever before. The words added to it – tearing into his mind as he pushed himself as far into her as he could and held on for dear life. His orgasm rocked his being, making him cry out as he shot his load inside her.

Her cry matched his, her walls clamping down on him, drowning him. Her body pressed back against his, their sweat mixing as they shuddered together on the bed, wracked by mutual spasms that coincided with each rope of his seed shot into her body. Her arms rose up and above her head to grasp his, dragging him forward and onto her waiting lips.

Their tongues danced again, even as he thrust one last time, burying himself inside her, holding onto her as the cameras focused on the trickle of white fluid that dripped from her.

 

* * *

 

Jaune fell back into his chair.

What had it meant? He felt hot and uncomfortable, the fluffy gown he wore after the filming sweaty and still smelling vaguely of her, even after a shower. His heart was beating wildly, and he couldn’t concentrate. A quick glass of wine didn’t help. He corked the bottle and paced around his changing room, fiddling with his hands.

The film would be a winner. He knew that because whatever he and Sienna filmed inevitably was; people – the analytics suggested both male and female viewers – often commented on their raw passion, their animalistic nature. The way they would look at one another and the desire in their eyes. One that had stuck with him spoke of emotion so raw that no actor could fake it.

Except they did. All the time.

The words had stuck with him. Haunted him.

He _liked_ Sienna. She was smart, brave and hard working – everything he hadn’t been when he’d given up on becoming a huntsman and run away from his family to live with Terra and Saph. And sure, that had worked out. He’d landed on his feet and made a name for himself. But it didn’t change the fact he wasn’t a tenth of the man Sienna was.

And she was a woman.

An incredible woman. An incredible actress, too. That couldn’t be denied. That she could look at him like that and whisper those words…

“Argh.” He turned away, hating the face he saw in the mirror. “Don’t get worked up over it,” he told himself. “It’s her first time writing a script and it was great. Apart from that.” Sienna didn’t know; she was new to this. A few mistakes were expected. Obviously, she’d had no problem with it, but then, she was a better actress than he. Clearly.

The director had said he might call on her to help with the screenwriting in future.

That might be a problem.

“I have to talk to her. No more hiding away from things.” It was easier said than done, but a few more glasses of wine helped to fortify him, and he found himself making the journey to her changing room – only three doors down. He waited outside it for far too long, paralysed with one hand raised to knock.

Swallowing, he took the plunge.

“Come in.”

Sienna was waiting for him. That much was obvious the second he entered. She was fresh from a shower and wearing a gown like he had, though he’d changed into a more casual pair of slacks and a shirt. Her hair was still damp on the edges and she had a glass of wine in hand. She watched him enter with a predatory smile, reminding him all too easily of how she’d looked on the throne on the set.

“Is something the matter?” she asked.

“Yes. Maybe.” He fumbled his words, then rushed on. “I think we need to talk about the script. I know it’s your first, so I’m not blaming you or anything. Just… there’s something that isn’t normally done in porn movies.”

“Oh? What is that?”

Gods, she was going to make him say it. Fair enough. If she knew what it was, she wouldn’t have put it in.

“The L-word.”

“Love?”

He flinched. “Yes. That. It’s… how do I explain?” He paced in front of her, feeling every part the canary being played with. “It can give the wrong idea to someone. What we do is acting. It’s intimate, but that’s dangerous. People can start to… well…”

“Develop feelings?”

“Exactly.” He was glad she caught on. “It’s the kind of thing that can make a good working relationship impossible, especially if a guy- I mean, if one side starts to get the wrong idea. Thinking they have a chance when they don’t.”

“I’m sorry if it upset you,” Sienna said, holding his gaze.

“It didn’t…” He sighed. “I wasn’t upset about it, but you looked… I don’t know. I guess it’s not easy to be in that spot and have a guy say that. I’m amazed you could act it out, but it’s different for me. Call me stupid but it hurt to hear that from someone who was faking it.” He looked away. “Especially someone I respect so much.”

He expected silence. He expected an awkward apology, a muttered excuse and then for them to go their separate ways. Maybe not talk for a week until it blew over. Then they’d carry on and act like the conversation had never happened, with Sienna never expecting those words from him again. He expected a lot of things.

He didn’t expect her laughter.

Or for her to stand and drop her robe.

“S-Sienna…?”

“I’ve tried the subtle approach,” she said, pacing towards him. “I’ve tried it for weeks. I tried the less-subtle approach as well. You’d think _fucking_ a man in front of hundreds of thousands of people would get him to understand where you’re coming from, but no. Apparently,” she hissed the word, stalking toward him, “I need to be more forward.”

Her palm met his chest. She pushed him down into a chair, then straddled his legs and sat down on his lap. Her naked body was hot against his. His hands found the small of her back, but he didn’t know what to do. As a porn star, he did, but he was, for the first time, lost.

His eyes couldn’t quite look away from her bouncing breasts.

“I don’t understand,” he whispered.

“Then allow me to show you.” Her arms wrapped around his head. Her eyes became lidded. “And believe me, Jaune, we won’t be leaving this room until you _fully_ understand what it is I want from you.”

 

* * *

 

The director hummed to himself as he walked down the hall, script in hand. That had been a winner, just as expected. He’d have to tell Sienna the good news, not to mention his idea for a sequel. Maybe even a trilogy. There was money to be made from this, and although it would all go to charity, he couldn’t find it in himself to be unhappy.

His former brothers and sisters of the White Fang deserved their support.

Approaching her door, he raised his hand to knock, only to pause.

“Ahhhhh! Yes, yes, yes!”

“Sienna,” Jaune moaned. “Sienna, I – I lo-”

The words were cut off by frantic moaning and the muffled sound of tongues fighting to the death.

Turning on his heel, the director walked away.

Maybe he’d try again later.

 


End file.
